


i like you enough to come back here almost everyday

by mm1005



Series: One-shots (SW) [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 16:44:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9500606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm1005/pseuds/mm1005
Summary: Cafe AU





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okaaaaay I did this in a few hours just because I needed fluff lol. All mistakes are mine.

It wasn’t that Sabé was in love or anything. _No._

  
So, she might just have a tiny crush on this one girl. It’s no big deal. It’s absolutely normal. It’s pretty normal to have a crush on the prettiest girl that’s ever stepped in this damn café. Said prettiest girl had the most gorgeous brown eyes Sabé had ever seen – those eyes made Sabé stare longer than what she’s sure is appropriate. This girl also had the brightest smile which Sabé easily returned often. It was hard not to.

So, since she had a tiny crush on this girl, it was normal for her to want to impress her, _right_? It’s absolutely no big deal. Nothing out of the ordinary.

“Hey!” Sabé jumps at the voice. Ahsoka is standing a few feet behind her in the doorway of the backroom, a skeptical look on her face while eyeing the tube of lipstick in Sabé’s hand.

“Don’t do that,” Sabé groans. Ahsoka chuckles then comes closer to her and leans beside the mirror Sabé was looking into, folding her hands over her chest.

“What’s this?” She asks, eyeing the lipstick again.

Sabé rolls her eyes, knowing Ahsoka will never let her live this down if she finds out why. Never. So Sabé shrugs and says, “Just wanted a change,” then continues with applying the lipstick like it’s no big deal.

“But you never wear lipstick.”

“I just said I wanted a change.”

“This is certainly new.”

“I’m full of surprises, you know.”

“Riiiight. I’m pretty sure this has something to do with that girl you’ve been crushing on.”

Sabé freezes then exclaims, “I don’t have a crush on Padmé!” She realizes her slip-up then backtracks, “I don’t have a crush. No one.”

Ahsoka mutters something under her breath which Sabé doesn’t hear then says, “If you say so. Then it doesn’t matter than she's already in line to order, right?” Ahsoka wags her eyebrows at her, knowing she’s caught Sabe.

Sabe thinks she could see Padmé next time, but Padmé hasn’t really come in recently which she knows is because of midterm exams. Knowing it might be a while before she sees her soon, she huffs then says, “Okay. I have a crush on her. No big deal,” Ahsoka squeals which lets Sabé know it really is a big deal, “Stoooop. We’ll talk later,” then she rushes out, fixing her shirt and café apron.

Padmé is already at the register – Anakin is taking her order and talking to her. He says something to Padmé which makes her laugh. Sabé kind of wants to be the one making her laugh, but she likes hearing Padmé laugh all the same. It’s a nice sound.

Obi-wan, who’s stationed next to the coffee machine making the drinks, grabs the paper with Padmé’s order from the café printer. Anakin and Padmé are still talking so Sabé smoothly takes the paper from Obi-wan and tells him to take a break. He protests, saying it’s all right, but Sabé shushes him and starts making the order.

It’s done in minutes, and she takes it over to the pick-up station where Padmé is already waiting, smiling at her.

“Hey,” Sabé says, handing the cup to her. When their fingers brush, there’s a warmth that starts in her fingers that she’s sure reaches up all the way to her cheeks. Padmé inhales and sighs over the smell of coffee wafting in the air.

“Hi Sabé. Thank you so much for what I’m sure is a cup of glorious coffee.” Padmé replies. Sabé laughs. Padmé was intense about a lot of things (Sabé asked around okay), and she sure loved coffee. She came almost every day to the café after all.

“It’s no problem. It’s my job,” Sabé smiles, “How are you?”

“I’m good. I have a ton of exams to study for! And there’s this research study Dormé and I need to go over. Plus, there’s still a debate at the end of the week which I haven’t prepped for yet. And editorial meetings. Crazy,” she shakes her head. Sabé doesn’t want to point out that 40% of her stress would be reduced if she wasn’t so active in, well, everything.

“Sounds like it,” Sabé opens her mouth to say more but Padme's friend Dormé comes rushing in the café and takes Padmé to the chairs by the windows. Dormé starts pulling out papers from her bag and lays them on the table, talking to Padmé in fast tones as she does so.

Padmé looks over at her and mouths, “Sorry,” then focuses her attention on Dormé.

Sabé sighs. She was actually happy that she got to see Padmé today - if only they had talked a bit more, today would have been perfect.

“Sabe!” Obi-wan yells, frantically organizing the orders that piled up on the printer. Ahsoka jumps in to help him and starts on making the drinks. Sabé facepalms. She totally forgot she was making the drinks after hijacking Obi-wan’s job earlier.

* * *

 More of Padmé’s friends come in later in the afternoon, bringing with them laptops and papers. They occupied more tables and chairs than anyone in the café. Sabé would get glimpses of them when she’s at the register. They seemed to be discussing something, but she’s too far away to know what.

She and her three co-workers alternate tasks during the shift. Thankfully, their earlier crisis was averted, and no one complained too much. Time moved fast for the rest of the afternoon, and soon it was almost seven in the evening which meant they had to close soon.

Some of Padme’s friends had already left so now it was just her and Dormé at the table. They seemed to be fixing their stuff to go. Sabé, who’s standing behind the register, glances around the café. No one’s really around except for that old man in the corner so she rounds the counter and walks to Padmé. Dormé, upon seeing her, tells Padmé she’ll wait outside, grabs her bag then winks at Sabé when she passes by, confusing Sabé to no end.

Padmé taps her on the shoulder and says, “Are you guys closing soon?”. Sabe feels warm with Padmé so close.

“Yeah, thirty minutes more then we’re done,” she shifts closer to Padmé, “Did you have a productive day?”

Padmé smiles, “We did. We had so much done actually! Dormé and I had some time to revise this study about leadership styles. That was before my other friends came in then we discussed debate strategies, but we’re a long way to go from being prepared. We’re meeting up again tomorrow.”

“If by prepared, you mean about-to-demolish-your-opponent-prepared, then I have no doubt you’re going to win,” Sabé jokes, making Padmé laugh.

Dormé ruins the moments by tapping on the window and gesturing they had to go. Sabé wants to kill her. Padmé rolls her eyes.

“She has laundry to do so that’s why.” Padmé replies. Sabé knows she’s about to go so she takes a chance. She knows Ahsoka would be proud.

“Do you want some help with the debate prep? I have some free time tomorrow so I can help,” Sabé says, sounding more confident that she feels, “If you want some help, that is.”

Padmé full out beams which makes Sabé feel warmer than ever. Padmé takes her arm then pulls out a pen from her pocket and writes numbers on her arm, “Call me tomorrow afternoon,” she writes her name on Sabé's arm which Sabé finds ridiculous and funny because she’s not forgetting anytime soon that Padmé gave her her number. Padmé loosens her grip on her arm then shifts it to hold her hand and gives it a squeeze. She lets go then starts for the door where Dormé is looking impatient.

  
Sabé runs her fingers lightly over the numbers on her arm, then looks up when Padmé calls her name.

"I don’t just come here almost every day for the coffee, you know. That shade looks great on you, by the way,” Padmé sheepishly says then closes the café door and grabs Dormé by the arm.

Sabé is still in shock over what happened when somewhere behind her, Ahsoka squeals.


End file.
